


The New Regime

by haveyoutriedguest



Series: The Deathly Hallows Dark Regime At Hogwarts [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bondage, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Chains, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Genital Torture, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Torture, Non-Consensual Bondage, Other, Punishment, Rape, Sex Toys, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Torture, Sexual Violence, Torture, Whipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-17 06:12:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16969203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haveyoutriedguest/pseuds/haveyoutriedguest
Summary: With discipline under the control of the Carrows, life at Hogwarts is far worse for rebellious students and far better for Argus Filch. Luna finds out the hard way that the caretaker is allowed to use his many ancient methods of punishment whenever he likes.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This will be seriously dark for some people. Read the tags, I beg you. If you're up for what they say then be my guest. Obviously, this is fantasy, in real life this is super terrible.

Luna was dragged by the hair from the corridor she had been found in. It was late and she couldn't tell through the blur of darkness and patches of moonlight who was dragging her at first. The graffiti she had left behind, sporting slogans like "DA Still recruiting" and "Potter Lives" had been a relatively minor crime. But under the new regime there was no such thing. Particularly given her past misdemeanours and her father's controversial stance on Harry in the Quibbler. Luna heard a mewling noise nearby and twisted her head painfully to catch sight of Mrs Norris staring up at her. Now she knew who's hand was wrapped tightly in her hair. The wheezing breath confirmed it: she'd been found by Filch and he was taking her down to his new office. They'd heard days before about the rearrangements. With Snape vacating his dungeon rooms in favour of the Headmaster's study Filch had moved into the subterranean chamber s and taken all his things with him. A few students had spotted the various chains and other foul things that Filch had kept for years without ever being allowed to use them. Even under Umbridge, when he'd been given the go-ahead to punish the Weasley twins they had never gotten far enough to actually go through with it. Surely they wouldn't do it now. 

The office door banged open and Luna was shoved through it and dropped roughly to the floor. Filch muttered to himself as Luna remained prone, catching her breath. "Now... now... where are we... ah... yes... No more of your shit... I'm done with playing nice... all these years and Dumbledore never once let me hurt one of you... but now..." The relish with which he spoke made Luna more afraid than she had felt in a very long time. He lifted her face to his and said with a horrible grin, "I think there are others who'd like to help me with you, girl. I'll call them." Filch went over to a large fireplace at the very end of the room, took some floo powder from a pot on the mantelpiece , cast it into the embers and cried, "Professors Carrow!" Out of the emerald flames the danced for a moment in the alcove stepped Alecto and Amycus Carrow, both smirking widely. 

"You called, Mr Filch?" Filch pointed to Luna who knelt on the cold stone floor staring at the three of them. "Ah, I see." Smiled one with a grin. "An example must be made." Giggled the other. Amycus raised his wand and Luna flinched, ready to hear a cry of "Crucio." I didn't come. Instead, Amycus muttered, "Evanesco" and Luna felt her body temperature drop as her clothes vanished. She gasped in the combined cold and embarrassment. Alecto chuckled as she marched over to Luna. "Very nice..." sh observed as she circled Luna, taking in her pale, smooth skin, her rounded arse and the sides of her large, white tits, partially obscured by her protective arms and hanging blonde hair. Alecto twirled her wand and a collar and chain burst from the tip. "Put it on, girl," she ordered and Luna obeyed. As soon as the leather was round Luna's throat Alecto tugged hard, making the girl cough. She dragged Luna to a stool. A hand pushed her down so her ample chest was squashed agaist the surface of the stool, pressing out at the sides, and her arms hugged the legs. "Stay as you are" instructed Alecto's voice, "Mr Filch, are you doing the honours?" Addressing Luna once more, "Listen, bitch, when you are punished you will thank Mr Filch and beg him for more, do you understand?" Luna gulped, her throat very dry. A resounding slap connected with her bare bum and Luna hissed in pain. "I said, do you understand?"  
"Y-yes." Luna said weakly, through the pain.  
"Good..." crooned the Death Eater. At some unseen signal Luna heard a swoosh through the air and a split second later the whip connected with her back. She screamed. Her face was slammed into the stool with tremendous force and her nose began to bleed. "You're supposed to thank Mr Filch and ask for more."  
"I-I'm sorry," sobbed Luna.  
"Then do as you're told."  
The whip came down again, hitting Luna's arse and as she moaned in pain she cried, "Thank you sir, I'd like more, please." She heard the laughs of all three and felt the whip again. "Thank you sir, I'd like more, please." Now she felt strong hands on the back of her legs and her knees were prised apart. Luna sobbed harder. The whip whooshed again and struck her directly on the lips of her sex. Luna felt sideways, howling and curled herself up. to protect what little she could.  
"Tut, tut," came the voice Amycus, "perhaps a greater punishment is in order for the girl's disobedience..."  
"I think so..." Wheezed Filch. 

Alecto tugged on the collar to bring Luna to her knees again. "Have you ever had an orgasm, girl?" Luna looked shocked "Well, have you?"  
"Yes... yes I have..." Whispered Luna.  
"Who granted you it?"  
"I-I did it myself..." Alecto's hand raked across her face.  
"Little whore, masturbation is a disgusting sin. Only others can give you orgasms. I only permit my brother," she gestured to Amycus, "to give me mine."  
She pulled Luna across the room and lay her across a long wooden table. Her legs were bent roughly into a painful angle and another piece of wood was slammed down onto her so that her legs could not move. Luna's lower torso was completely separated from the rest of her body. Her head was curved back, off the edge of the table, her breasts exposed upwards and wobbling from the force of her traetment, observed by the two men greedily. She whined in fear, knowing how exposed she was, unable to protect her herself from anything to come.

And come it did.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is explicit sexual torture here. Read the tags. Please forgive me :)

Luna squirmed in terror as Alecto approached her head. "Be still, girl." She ordered. Luna brought a hand up, making a grab for her wand, how much worse could things get at this point? Alecto cackled, pulling her wand out of reach, then cracked Luna across the face with her other hand before twirling the stick of wood. More chains burst forth and attached themselves to Luna's wrists before being secured to the floor. The thick binders tautened, forcing Luna's arms back. She wriggled desperately as Alecto stared hard into her eyes. "Right, bitch," she began, "I don't know what you were expecting here but it'll be a whole lot worse than whatever you imagined. You know the best way to hurt someone? It's not beating them, though that can be fun; it's not even hurting the people they love, though that can help, too; no, it's stripping them of their dignity - making them hurt in ways and places they thought were theirs alone, theirs to do with as they pleased. I'm going to torture your beautiful body, especially that lovely little pussy of yours, until you bow to my will. I'm going to have you fucked until you break, until you beg for more or for mercy... or both." 

Alecto stalked away from Luna, behind the screen that held her legs in place. Then she felt a finger brush along the cleft of her bum and she quivered, the finger traced up, between her to holes and was lifted away. It was followed by a sharp slap to the pussy which caused Luna to shout with pain. "Save your screams girl," Filch told her, approaching, "you'll need them later." Filch was dragging with him two thin chains. They were suspended from the ceiling and slid along on a groove from above. He pulled the ends up in front of her face and snapped them at her menacingly. Each was tipped with a harsh, pointed metal clip. Filch leaned over, the smell of him sickening Luna to the very bone, and licked one of her nipples. Luna wretched as he did the same to the other. The tops of her large mounds of flesh now shined in the cold light, her large pink nipples hardened with the cold and stimulation. Filch rushed at her tits again and, in one movement that he must have been practising for years, clamped each chain to Luna's boobs. She screamed in agony as each clip's sharp point dug into a sensitive nipple. All three torturers giggled as she breathed hard, her chest rising and falling irregularly. Filch retreated a little.

Amycus stood at Luna's head, she could see him upside-down. His eyes devoured her big breasts as swayed with each of her ragged breaths, their ends reddening with the attachment of the clamps. He drew his wand and muttered, "Imperio." Luna listened as he ordered her, "You will not close your mouth." Her mouth opened and, though she tried her hardest to resist the compulsion, she could not close it again. He put a hand inside his robes and Luna's eye's widened. "I wouldn't honour your filthy muggle-loving mouth with my cock, slut." He pulled out a long, cylindrical object and pushed it into Luna's open mouth. She felt her gag rising as it pushed near the back of her throat and breathed heavily again to shake off the impulse. She had no idea was had been put in her mouth and had no time to think about it. Alecto was making her move. 

There was a tap of wood on wood and the panel restricting Luna's legs disappeared. She could still feel it but the whole thing was completely invisible. No she could see what Alecto was about to do. A tall stool sat at the end of the table on which Luna lay. On it lay another object. This one however, had the unmistakable shape of a huge dick. More than a foot and a half long and incredibly wide. It was at least as girthy as two normal penises, metallic grey and quivering. As Luna watched, Alecto tapped the dildo with her wand and it rose off its platform. The cock fired into Luna with tremendous force. Her body buckled inwards as she attempted to scream in pain. Her body was wracked with anguish as the huge thing stretched her. She attempted to pull away but her legs, held fast by the invisible barrier, kept her in place. She could not escape as the dick backed up before cannoning into her again, spreading her lips as wide as she felt they could go. "Let's see how much that tiny little cunt of yours can take." Alecto giggled. She tapped the end of the dick, protruding from Luna's stuffed hole, and it began to twist. This alone caused another wave of suffering to the girl but it wasn't over. As it spun, the dildo expanded. The thing spread Luna's aching pussy to what felt like breaking point and then began to fuck in earnest. Luna wailed through the metal in her mouth as the now humongous cock pounded in and out of her. Sweat broke all across her body and over the sound of her own cries and the blood rushing in her ears Luna heard Alecto scream, "NOW, MR FILCH!" and Luna's head whipped sideways to see Filch cranking a wheel near to him.

The chains above Luna tightened. Her mind, already fraying from the pain of her hole being drilled, imploded as the clamps on her nipples rose. Her huge boobs were pulled by their imprisoned ends towards the ceiling. Luna, screamed and shook, attempting to drew herself free but this only heightened her torture as she succeeded on pulling tighter on her sensitive teats. As Filch stopped cranking, leaving her breasts tightly tented upwards, Luna looked down, tears streaming from her eyes and garbled sobs escaping from her stoppered mouth, at Alecto. The death eater raised her hand and pushed her thumb hard onto Luna's clit. Luna's eyes rolled back as she was banged, rubbed and stretched all at once. Amidst the overwhelming sensations of pain she felt Alecto rub harder at the nub of nerves above the huge steel dick that still pounded her. She shook harder and harder as the other woman did not relent. The mixture of unyielding stimulation had Luna and the brink of ejaculation when, quite suddenly, there was a sound from the object stuffed in her mouth and all the air rushed out of her lungs at once. Her eyes widened in shock and terror as she struggled to bring in breath that would not come. Filch cranked again and through the agony Luna could not scream. She began to choke, her body wobbling with panic. Alecto did not abate her constant pummelling of Luna's clit and nor did the cock in her cunt. Luna seized up, her vision darkening until, all at once, her lungs were released from the unknown magical grasp. At the same moment Alecto tapped the wand to the cock again and it erupted, releasing a second smaller implement above. As Luna coughed through the thing in her face and her boobs pulled against their chains with each heavy breath, the woman's thumb was replaced by the thing pointing out of the dildo. An indescribable sensation shot through Luna's sweaty body and once again she was choked. Through her airless croaks her clit was pressed again and again until, with a massive thrust from the cock, she came hard. Her pussy contracted around the huge cock causing her to try to scream again. Her boobs were released by the clamps and they sprang back down, the nipples stinging. Luna shot juices along the steel dildo and dripped onto the floor. Her eyes drooped shut as oxygen left her. Everything went black.

To be continued...

**Author's Note:**

> The tags probably give some idea of what's to come but if you've got any ideas I'd love to hear them. I really love talking to people and hearing your reviews is the only way I can make this stuff better. If you've got any thoughts at all I'd love to hear them. I'll happily look at suggestions or requests too, always looking to try new things.  
> -H


End file.
